


Instincts

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-23
Updated: 2007-05-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry decides to follow his instincts and it pays off. Written for this month's Hex Files Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instincts

Title: Instincts  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Summary: Harry decides to follow his instincts and it pays off. Written for this month's Hex Files Challenge.  
Word Count: 680  
Genre: Humor, Pre-slash.  
Warnings: None.  
A/N: Written for this month's Hex Files challenge: One (or both) of the boys is a professor at Hogwarts. Harry or Draco teaches Muggle Studies! At least 400 words, including the phrase: 'That’s a rather disturbing moustache.'  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Instincts

~

Following his instincts, Harry approached the window. “You know, if you’re going to try to go about in disguise, you should consider a better one,” he remarked softly.

The brown-haired bloke standing next to him jumped slightly, then settled down, trying to look nonchalant. “Are you talking to me?” he mumbled, keeping his head down.

Harry snickered. “Yes, Draco,” he said. “I’m talking to you. I must say, it wouldn’t be a bad disguise except... that’s a rather disturbing moustache.”

A long moment passed, then Draco sighed. “Fine. What gave me away?” he asked in his normal voice.

“If you have a cuppa with me I’ll tell you,” Harry said, smiling triumphantly.

Draco shrugged, an answering smile tugging at his lips, and he followed Harry into a wizard café and over to a table. They ordered tea and biscuits and then began to talk once the waitress walked away.

“They have good tea,” Harry said.

“Mmm, you’ll do anything for a date, won’t you?” Draco asked as he sipped his tea.

Harry smirked. “Who said anything about this being a date?” he asked.

Draco lifted his cup in a silent salute. “So, you spotted me fast,” he remarked, changing the subject.

Harry sat back in his chair. “Yes, I did. Do you want to know how?” At Draco’s nod, he continued. “Well, first there are your mannerisms. You didn’t seem comfortable in Muggle clothes at all. You kept tugging at your shirt.”

Draco pursed his lips. “Well, this is a bit less than I’m used to wearing,” he admitted, looking down at his lightweight shirt.

“Yeah, I suppose it is,” Harry said. “You do seem to favour heavier fabrics and darker colours.”

One of Draco’s eyebrows went up. “You notice what I wear?”

Harry looked away. “Well, I... sometimes. I mean I used to. I... Well, there was that time during the war...” He stammered to a stop, flushing.

Draco smirked and let it go. “Mm, right. So, what else gave me away?”

Harry looked at him and snickered. “The shirt itself,” he said.

Draco looked down at the bright Hawaiian shirt he was wearing. “What? I’ve seen Muggles wearing this sort of outfit. I thought they all dressed in this horrid stuff.”

“Yeah, when they’re on holiday in the tropics maybe,” Harry said, still chuckling. “Not on a street in London in April. It’s a bit too chilly for that, I think.”

“Well that was easily remedied. I cast a Warming... oh.” Draco dropped his head in his hands. “I stuck out like a sore thumb, didn’t I?”

“Yes,” Harry said. “A bit. But this is why we’re doing these training exercises, so we can work this sort of problem out.”

Draco sighed. “You know, I originally thought this was a barmy idea,” he admitted. “To me it didn’t make sense to have the professor of Muggle Studies at Hogwarts instructing Aurors about Muggle life, but I can see the wisdom of it now. Especially in Obliviator training.”

“Good, I’m glad to be of service,” Harry said. Draining his cup, he stood up. “So, since I identified you so easily, would you do me a favour?”

Draco raised an eyebrow as he also stood.

“Get rid of the moustache,” Harry said. “And the brown hair, too, while you’re at it.”

Draco snickered and, looking around to be sure no one was watching, reverted to his normal appearance. “Better?”

Harry nodded. “Much. And Draco?”

Draco blinked as Harry stepped close. “Just so you know, I’m actually all right with this being a date if you are,” he said.

Draco smirked. “About time you admitted it,” he replied.

“Does that mean you’ll go out with me on a second date?” Harry shot back.

“I wasn’t sure you’d ever ask,” Draco murmured, a smug look on his face.

“I almost didn’t,” Harry joked. “Between the shirt and the moustache, I’ll admit I had second thoughts...”

“Perhaps we’d do better without clothes,” Draco said, smirking.

Harry grinned. “I’m game if you are,” he said. His last thought as Draco Apparated them away was to be glad he’d followed his instincts.

~


End file.
